


Remembrance

by Sohlah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Heavy Violence, Lots of Angst, Mutilation, Torture, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Psiioniic reflects on his family's capture at the hands of the Empire after being newly installed into The Battleship Condescension. Rated Explicit for heavy violence and mentions of mutilation and gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

The droplets hitting the water were nothing but a vile reminder of your current predicament. You had only been installed a few hours ago, at least as far as you could tell. You opened your eyes to an empty room, an agonizing sensation of pain overtaking your body the moment you came to your senses. First you feel a burning sensation in your brain, your psychic energy pulsing heavily through the wires attached to your skull in the rear.

  
  
You struggle, and scream out in pain. What happened, where are you? Why can't you escape? The throbbing sensation in your think-pan only ails you further, worse than the most volatile migraine that had plagued you in the past. You bite on your lip, if only to stifle another groan at the feelings wracking through your body. Even slave camps were more merciful to you than this.

  
  
You stay still, nestled and plugged into your cradle of wires without so much as a twitch. You take this time to reflect on what had happened. Your memories flood back to your best friend's execution, tears threatening to trickle from your ocular bulbs. You couldn't protect him, you weren't strong enough, you weren't alert enough. Your inability to protect him caused the pain and suffering of your entire group. Or... as your friend would call them, your family. Your pump biscuit feels like it's splitting once more, recounting all of the details of that night.

 

                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
_His voice rang out across the clearing, loud and clear for all of the audience to hear. You were entranced in his words, his visions of a world without suffering and slavery. His dreams of a world of equality and care beyond the definition of a caste system. You hadn't noticed until an arrow aflame was fired and flew past you, straight into the forest the sermon was held in. Time felt like it stood still, and you had lit the sparks in your think-pan almost immediately. But it was too late. You were too late._

  
  
_A hand pulled your horns, the other at your neck clawing on a device to restrain your powers. You screamed and bit and clawed, but only to be fruitless in your attempts to escape. Everything happened in a blur, Porrim's scream of horror, the sound of a revving chainsaw only to be silenced soon after, Meulin's battle cry as she raked her claws across an indigo spy hiding within the crowd, to be cut off by the clapping of armor-clad hands over her mouth. Kankri hadn't made a sound, his words only silenced and the floodgates let loose from his ocular orb ducts._

  
  
_They took you to the Empress, not so much as flinching from your struggling and thrashing body held tightly bound in ropes. You were harmless with the collar and neck gear upon your head, and they knew it. You screamed for them to release your family, take you instead! You'll do anything to spare them. Your pleas are unheard, and if they were indeed heard, ignored. They set the cuffs aflame, burning high and bright orange on Kankri's wrists. He screams, clenching his teeth for a moment before letting out the most foul words you had ever heard from his protein chute._

  
  
_This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. Torture should not have been his verdict, that wasn't what Latula had told them. It was death by executioners arrow, and she had assured them of it. He yelled, before he was cut short by the Empress' laughter, full of mirth and true humor. Your face contorted in anger, and you attempted to spit at her shoe in vain. You were kicked down, held further back by the executioner that held you prisoner. It was only then, when you looked up, that your world was destroyed. An arrow fired towards your friend, your brother, your family in what was all to surely be a vital organ. He screamed an expletive, his last breath and final sermon, and went limp in his chains._

  
  
_They were about to fire at Meulin when they yanked your ropes and bonds back, kicking you in the stomach and knocking the wind from your air sacks. They dragged you, hopeless and broken, to a starship on the coast of the West Sea._

 

                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
You shudder, before letting yourself the ability to cry out in pain. It was your fault, you couldn't save him, if you hadn't been distracted, you could have saved him. You could have saved your family. You gasp at the pain that throbs through your body, wounds not healed and not going to heal for seasons. The loss of your limbs sear agony throughout your body in jagged flames, and you bite into your cheek hard once more. You will not give her the satisfaction of hearing you in pain.

 

The sounds of the droplets from before grow muted by the headache throbbing in your pan. It was dark, and your though process occasionally interrupted by the statistics of the star ship you're held in. Your eyes creak open, crusty from the salty tears that had dried up not long out. You had cried your ducts dry by now, drier than a barren desert wasteland with the occasional tumbleweed breezing through. You remember hearing that Meulin had escaped from one of the employees striding through the hallways, and you remember that Latula was still off the radar from being tracked by the grip of the empire. Perhaps there was a little bit of hope left, and the teachings would live on. You give one last attempt at breaking free, and growl in pain.

  
  
The wires pull at your nubs of what used to be your limbs, stopping the blood from gushing too much and ending your torture. There was no way you could escape, even if you were to have the wires pulled. There was no way to get revenge, as your think-pan was zapped with your own energy the moment you attempted to activate the self destruct mode in the ship's mantle. No escape, no release. You will not give up, you will not give her the answers that she wants. You will not let yourself give up.

  
  
It's what your brother would have wanted.

  
  
And it is what you will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written and inspired from Silhouette by Owl City.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8fsvL2fcZo


End file.
